Valentines Day
by LzzysGoneAWOL
Summary: Jareth and Sarah Songfic.


_**Okay, some things may not make sense, but thats because this was originally a story I did on my own about a guy named Alexander and a girl named Jane. I switched names and cut a few parts out so things'll fit the Labyrinth storyline. I hope you guys enjoy. Song: As The World Falls Down by David Bowie...**_

_**XxXxX**_

_There's such a sad love  
>Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel<br>Open and closed within your eyes  
>I'll place the sky within your eyes<em>

Sarah felt nervous as the carriage stopped in front of the building where the ball was being held. Her breathing had quickened and Hoggle squeezed her hand comforting her. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
>"Yes, just a little nervous." Sarah answered forcing a smile. She had a purple and silver dress on with silver heels. Her hair hung in loose curls. Her mask was painted violet with a red feather sticking up at the top. She had asked the mask maker why the feather was red when it didnt match the color of the mask or her dress. He simply said it was the color of Valentines Day.<br>"Dont be." Hoggle said. Atreyu wore a black and red tuxedo. His mask was colored white with a red tear running down its face. The carriage driver opened the door and helped Sarah out of the carriage. "Have a nice evening miss Sarah." The driver said.  
>"Thank you." Sarah replied politely. Hoggle stepped out of the carriage and held out his arm.<br>"Are you ready?" He asked.  
>"Yes," she said taking his arm. They walked into the ballroom together and all eyes appeared to be on them.<br>_  
>There's such a fooled heart<br>Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
>A love that will last within your heart<br>I'll place the moon within your heart_

The ball was blinding mixture of color. Reds, blues, and violets were everywhere in the room. Dancers had already taken the floor. They swayed and spun around in graceful movements. Each persons face covered with a different mask. The sight looked like it was taken from a fairy tale. There was indistinct laughter as the music played. Hoggle pulled away from her hand and faced her. He held out his hand, "may I have the first dance?" He asked.  
>"Of course." Sarah said taking his hand.<p>

_As the pain sweeps through  
>Makes no sense for you<br>Every thrill has gone  
>Wasn't too much fun at all<br>But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
>As the world falls down<em>

After dancing with Hoggle and many others, Sarah found herself at the punch table. She had seen Hoggle dance with women and smiled. It made her glad to see him enjoying himself. Afterall, she had practically begged him to acompany her this evening. Sarah was distracted by the music and wasn't paying attention to anything, when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Sarah turned her head to the left, but saw no one who seemed to pay any mind to her. when she looked forward again, there was a man in front of her. He wore an expensive black tuxedo. The gentlemans mask was a midnight blue and white. It covered half his face. His eyes stood out from his mask and looked at her thoughtfully. He held out his hand and she took it. He placed one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand. She put a hand on his shoulder and stared up at him. The mans eyes seemed to hypnotise her. They swirled around slowly. It seemed like they were dancing for hours. Sometimes, he would whisper silent things in her ear that she couldn't hear. Sarah would sometimes place her head against his chest.  
><em><br>I'll paint you mornings of gold  
>I'll spin you Valentine evenings<br>Though we're strangers till now  
>We're choosing the path between the stars<br>I'll leave my love between the stars_

"Dear, Sarah." He whispered in her ear. She instantly looked up at him. Only one person called her Dear Sarah.  
>"Jareth?" She breathed. The half of his face, that wasn't covered by the mask, was now familiar to her. She slowed the pace they were dancing at but didn't stop. <em>He <em>didn't stop. "What are you doing?"  
>"Dancing." He answered simply.<br>"With me?"  
>"Yes."<br>"I thought you hated me." He was silent for a moment.  
>"I can never hate you." It was Sarah's turn to be silent. "Do you feel that way about me?"<br>"No," Jane said. "I don't know what I feel about you." Sarah looked into his eyes again, they were truthful. What did he mean about 'I could never hate you'? She thought.  
>"Happy Valentines Day." He whispered. Then Jareth, the Goblin King, bent his head and kissed her.<br>_  
>Makes no sense at all<br>Makes no sense to fall  
>Falling<br>As the world falls down  
>Falling<br>Falling  
>Falling in love<br>As the world falls down_


End file.
